Winter's Secrets
by WintersSnowflake
Summary: What if Queen Clarion didn't know everything? What if the Minister's were left in the dark? What could have happened in Winter that is so secret Milori never shared it with them? What if this secrets brings problems in the Winter Woods now? What if Snowflake was put in danger? Will they be able to out to put puzzle together in time or will they lose their Minister of Winter forever
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews and maybe some constructive criticism. P.S. There is not spelling mistakes in Dewey's speech, I was trying to write it so you would hear his accent. Just incase you though I couldn't spell.

Prologue

Milori's POV

I pushed the plate of food forward and rubbed my temple with my forefingers as I stood up. I couldn't eat, not after what had happened with Snowflake. I had been cruel, it was simple mistake that anyone could have made. Why did I have to punished her so... My hand still stung from when I had forcefully slapped her small, smooth cheek. It had turned crimson red almost immediately, she had turned and ran from my as I single tear fell from her eyes. I shook my head trying to get the image out of it as I quickly made my way down the corridor to Snowflakes room. I stood there frozen not knowing what to say to her when I went it. I had went against my word, I had promised to protect her from everything, the old Minister of Winter, the hawk, but I had been so blind as to not protect her from my own anger. I lifted my hand and let it drop onto the hard wood door, knocking loudly three times. There was no answer, this was unusual even though we fought she always answered she feared she would would miss news on something that had happened, but this time nothing. I turned the door knob and gently pushed the door open, slipping quietly into the room. Shock hit me first. The balcony doors were wide open letting the strong north wind blow the curtains around the room in a mess. Snowflake's small ice tiara and platinum locket lay on top of her perfectly made bed. She never removed the locket from around her neck, not even when she slept or bathed. The searched the room but it was empty, it was as if no one had ever lived here.

"Snow"

I called her name as I ran out onto the balcony heading straight over to stine fence which surrounded the edge. I looked down towards the down and them up at the sky hoping to see her slender figure anywhere in the night, but there was only darkness.

"SNOW"

I screamed her name, hoping she would be able to hear me and that she would come back. But only the music from the winter fairies party in the square answered my calls. Everything else was silent. I fell to my knees and rested my head in my hands, I held back tears that I knew would of fell if I wasn't almost positive that if those fairies looked towards the palace they would be able to see me. I gulped and pushed myself up of the ground. I noticed what looked like an old letter addressed to Snowflake but who would be writing her letters, everyone always just spoke to her. I picked it up and read the name of the person who signed it.

"Dewey (The Keeper)"

Of course Dewey, if there was anyone in Pixie Hollow that would be able to help it would be him. He knew everyone and was the smartest sparrowman I had ever known he had to know where to look. I crumbled the letter up and placed it inside my pocket. Once I was outside the room, I frosted the door over so no one would be able to enter. It wasn't right to worry the young fairies, unlike the other ministers the winter fairies that worked with Snowflake absolutely loved her, it would be cruel to worry them.

I stood opposite Dewey as I let the events I had just explain to him sink in. He looked fearful, as if he was scared there was a chance something bad had happened to her. I had tried my best to keep those thoughts out of my mind but they just keep creeping back in. I gulped and tired to make myself still seem strong though I knew Dewey knew better.

" Milori... I think we better get the gurads out looking for her.. Ye see... I've noticed... well... not exactly noticed... but... ye see... some fairies... well... they've seen... well..."

"Dewey stop just stop. I know the situation is bad but I can't have you beating around the brush to try and help my feelings. Give it to me straight, so I know what I'm dealing with!"

"Milori, ye remember that old Minster of Winter ye had, the one oh what was hes name...?"

"Silver"

I raised an eyebrow not liking were this was going. Silver had been trouble when it came to Snowflake, she had arrived a day after him. The Minster's were immortal and she had been a little late only by a day. So of course when Silver had arrived Clarion had thought he was the minister of winter. I remembered thay day so well, a small seed had been guided down onto the pixie dust tree, the tiniest amount of pixie dust was poured, less than normal and magic took over. The disappeared and she appeared, her white, bluish hair dropped down to her waist, her dress wasn't the normal arrival dress it was long it hung down to her ankle and was held up by her chest no straps, it was a light blue with glimmering white trim. Small snowflakes danced along the middle...

"Lord Milori..."

I was pulled quickly out my memories by the sound of Dewey's voice calling me.

."I apologise Dewey"

"It's no problem, but like I was saying Silver was spotted by some fairies at the peck of the glacier mountains over at the farest west peak still in the winter woods. I don't want to believe it meself Milori but there is a wee chance he could have her. If so we are going to have to work fast."

I only nodded knowing that if I spoke I would break down. I gestured with my hand for him to get started and he quickly left the room, knowing that I would a few moments to compose myself.

That's the prologue hope you enjoyed it, chapter one will be up soon. Please Read and Review. -R&R-


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favourites, I didn't think this story would have been liked so much. Snowflake's POV I winced and grabbed my side as my eyes fluttered open. There was only darkness surrounding me, I shivered as I warm sensation filled my arm. I glanced down and realised that the pain from my side was caused by a large open wound. My crimson blood steadily flowed out of the wound, I propped myself up on my side so I was able to put slightly more pressure upom the wound slowing the blood flow. I took a deep breath and let my eyes adjust to the steady darkness that constantly filled the room. I coughed slightly as a cold air brushed past me. I became very aware right then and there that the situation I was in was extremely dangerous and if I waited to get out of here without anymore injuries I had to leave now. I tired to push myself up of the ground but it was to no avail, the pain from my side was too much for my body to handle. I fell back onto the floor. The world went even darker as I hit my head of the ground causing myself to fall into unconsciousness. Meanwhile; Clarions POV I watched closely as Redleaf began to fidget more and more as the clock ticked on showing that Snowflake was late. I sighed and leaned back in my chair knowing that I wouldn't start the meeting without everyone present. Worry took over mine and Sunflower's features as time ticked on and Snowflake never showed. She was occasionally late but never by this much. I feared something had happened to her. "This meeting is over, we will meet again tomorrow. I will go to the Winter Woods and find out where Snow is. She could have just gotten caught up in their little party." I flashed a smile at the ministers before flying out the window towards Milori's palace. I knew he would know where she was and hopefully everything would be alright. I had a bad feeling forming in my gut and I knew something was definitely happening. When I arrived at the palace I flew to where Snow's room was, but the door was frozen shut. It didn't understand why this would have possibly be done. "Oh Queen Clarion, you'll never get your girl back..." I shivered as the cold air brushed past me, I knew exactly who's voice that was and now I was going to need all the ministers, Milori, the winter guards, everyone to try and find her... She was in grave trouble... [Hope you's all enjoy this wee chapter, please R&R] 


End file.
